


Welcome back

by ZinnyChibbana



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Secret Santa, Short One Shot, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinnyChibbana/pseuds/ZinnyChibbana
Summary: Short drabble of Bardock coming back from the mission and Gine welcoming him back.The two of them spend some quality time together after not seeing each other in a long time.Some cute and romantic stuff. SFWSFW
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardockswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardockswife/gifts).



> Short drabble written for bardockswife as a secret santa project on twitter :)   
> This is my first fanfiction in ages and first time publishing one, so be gentle ;)

Bardock was tired after the mission he had returned from.   
It had been tough and tiring mission to conquer a new planet for Freeza.   
He did the last check-ups on the landing protocol as he began landing with his space-pod.    
Finally, he could come out. He took a deep breath of planet Vegeta’s fresh air.   
Bardock said goodbyes to his team-mates from the mission and headed toward home.   
On his way he greeted some of his and Gine’s friends and stopped to chat with some of them.   
Soon he reached his house and went inside.   
“Gine, I’m back.”   
Bardock put down his bag and looked for the woman of his life.   
Then, Gine’s voice came from the bedroom.   
“I will be there shortly! I will put on something.”   
“Okays, take your time.” Bardock headed to the kitchen and drank big glass of water.   
When he heard Gine’s soft footsteps behind him, he turned around and almost gasped aloud. Just in time, he managed to close his mouth.   
Gine stood in the doorway wearing one of his shirts, and it was clearly too big for her.   
“My shirt is way too big on you... but it’s cute.” Bardock managed to finally say aloud.   
The smaller woman rushed to hug the man, Bardock took Gine into his arms and swung her around while hugging her.   
“I missed you so much! Your shirt helped me with the longing. It still smells just like you.”   
“I see. Well, it suits you.” Bardock chuckled to her.   
“Welcome back home, Bardock.”   
While carrying her in his arms, he headed toward the bedroom.

The two saiyans just laid on the bed and enjoyed each other’s company.   
Gine was sliding her fingers on Bardock’s hands and the man asked with curiosity.   
“Honey, what are you doing?”   
“I like tracing the lines in your palm, it’s...distracting.” Gine mumbled and had her eyes half closed.   
The big man just patted Gine’s head affectionally and kissed her forehead gently.   
“I could just lay here for the rest of my life.” Bardock sighed.   
“Me too. Glad that you are back home in one piece.”   
“You won’t get rid of me so easily.”   
“Good. I don’t want to lose you, my fierce warrior.”   
Then the two kissed gently and touched each other with love and caring.   
Their warm bodies pressed closer to each other and they could feel each other’s heartbeat.   
“My heart beats just for you, always.” Gine whispered to Bardock.   
“And mine for you. Always.” Bardock answered back.   
After a while, the man remembered his small gift for Gine.   
He picked the small fragile thing from his pocket; it was a squashed flower.   
“Damn, I forgot about this one. It’s supposed to be much puffier, but I sat on it.”   
Gine took the flower on her hands really gently and whispered.   
“This is just perfect. Thank you, Bardock.”   
“You are welcome.”   
The two of them kissed again and when they parted away, they both whispered in unison.   
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written for bardockswife on twitter as a secret santa project on twitter :)


End file.
